Irwin Daayán
) |familiares = Cynthia Eslava Sarli (hermana mayor) Armando Coria (cuñado) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE IRWIN DAAYAN COMO LA HORMIGA thumb|Sus personajes mas conocidos Irwin Daayán (pronunciado Irvin) es un actor y director mexicano de doblaje nacido el 9 de noviembre de 1978. Anakin_Skywalker_RotS.png|Anakin Skywalker de la saga Star Wars es uno de sus personajes más populares. Samwise Gamyi.jpg|Samwise Gamyi de El Señor de los Anillos, es otro de sus personajes más reconocidos. Yugi and Yami Yugi.jpg|Yugi Muto y su contraparte Yami Yugi de la serie de anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, es uno de sus personajes más famosos en el anime. Dende_Trans.png|Dende en Dragon Ball Z. UCM-WinterSoldierPortrait.jpg|James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Profesor-juventud_X.jpg|Charles Xavier / Profesor X (joven) en la saga X-Men. Malfoy.jpg|Draco Malfoy en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la quinta película hasta el final de la saga. Takeru T.K. Takaishi02.gif|T.K. Takaishi en Digimon 02. Gir-vector2-1-.png|G.I.R de Invasor Zim. Cyborg_009_009_Joe.png|Joe Shimamura/009 en Cyborg 009. Cole.jpg|Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Zhane.jpg|Zhane/Silver Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio. TONiklaus.png|Klaus Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros y Los originales. SupernaturalSamWinchester.png|Sam Winchester en Sobrenatural. Nathaniels6.png|Nate Archibald de Chica indiscreta. Character_large_332x363_sheen.jpg|Sheen Estevez de Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Kaneda.jpg|Shotaro Kaneda en Akira. Kouga19.jpg|Koga en Inuyasha. SMJ Otaru Namiya.png|Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette. Ep 380781 3Goku.jpg|Goku en Monkey Typhoon. Mugen.jpg|Mugen en Samurai Champloo. Zeero_Ena.png|Zeero Ena en Candidato de la diosa. 1365158750_184563_1365158913_noticia_normal.jpg|La voz de Doraemon. suneo.jpg|Tsuneo también en Doraemon. SMStarsSeiyaKou.png|Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Og003.jpg|Og de Mike, Lu y Og. MaxTheLion2545-347668.png|Max en Max Dinoterra y Max Inicia. M_9084baa10cea4ff9b02bed83ee8b4995_answer_7_xlarge.jpeg|Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power. TMNT_12_Casey_Jones.jpg|Casey Jones en la serie de Tortugas Ninja (2012). Lucaslooneysshow.jpg|Pato Lucas en El show de los Looney Tunes. Benkei.jpg|Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Lyserg Diethel.png|Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King. Andy Johnson 2002.png|Andy Johnson en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Tetsu2.jpg|Tetsu Hayami de Blue Submarine No. 6. Sibuxiang.png|Supushan de Soul Hunter. 8ac143758331d70e5dc65eb672dfe8ab.jpg|Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original). Okusu.jpg|Yuji Okusu en Slam Dunk. 15926-tousenkaname.png|Kaname Tosen en Bleach. Dandy.png|Dandy de Hamtaro. Feature_Stormbreaker.jpg|Alex Rider en Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker. Joey10things.jpg|Joey Donner en 10 cosas que odio de ti. Blue_lagoon1980richard.jpg|Richard Lestrange en La laguna azul (Redoblaje). Austin-O-Brien-My-girl-2-11-my-girl-2-1994-26448943-720-540.jpg|Nick Zsigmond en Mi primer beso 2. 5079582927a7279050447l.jpg|Tyler Gage en las dos primeras películas de Step Up. DPS_Knox_Overstreet.png|Knox Overstreet en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje). Vincent-season1-promo-pic3.jpg|Vincent Keller en La bella y la bestia (2012). Chicago_Fire_Severide.jpg|Kelly Severide en Chicago en llamas. descarga (96).jpg|Jerome Valeska en Gotham. Rexpowers.jpg|Rex Powers en Victorious. Kludd.png|Kludd en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Rex.jpg.jpg|Rex Salazar de Generador Rex. Neal-Caffrey-white-collar-19373200-1450-963.jpg|Neal Caffrey de Cuello blanco. Howardtbbt.png|Ingeniero Howard Joel Wolowitz de La teoría del Big Bang. Batman-Movie_Lego.jpg|Batman / Bruce Wayne en LEGO Batman: La película. Jason (MM).jpg|Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Power Rangers (serie de TV) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión remasterizada). Percy_harrypotter.jpg|Percy Weasley en las tres primeras películas de Harry Potter. Tom-Riddle_HP_2.jpg|Tom Marvolo Riddle en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. LCZSHSeiyaPegaso.png|Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Griffon Minos.png|Minos de Grifo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Rickss.jpg|Rick Flagg en Escuadrón suicida. Gus-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-46.5.jpg|Gus en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Zorro_Demonio.png|Kyubi en Naruto. Gekko hayate2 by alakazum-d4e4wvq.png|Hayate Gekko también en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Ninja-assassin_with-chain.jpg|Raizo de Asesino ninja. Hudson Hud Platt.gif|Hudson Hud Platt en Cloverfield: Monstruo. mad-max-fury-road-nux.jpg|Nux en Mad Max: Furia en el camino. Jai Courtney2.jpg|Jack McClane en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir. Jumperhayden.jpg|David Rice en Jumper. Kyusuke Sarashina SMSuperS.png|Kyūsuke Sarashina en Sailor Moon SuperS. SMStarsIttōAsanuma.png|Ittō Asanuma en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Bruce.jpeg|Bruce Bolaños en Matilda. Nico Harris.jpg|Nico Harris en Sunny, entre estrellas. Shiraimutsune.png|Yamato Shirai en Musumet: Las justicieras. Sendo.jpg|Takeshi Sendo en Espíritu de lucha. Matsuda v2.jpg|Matsuda también en Espíritu de lucha. 1141522898_f.jpg|Queso de Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. KevinE,EnE.jpg|Kevin de Ed, Edd y Eddy. El_Niño_KND.jpg|El Niño en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Koji Onishi.jpg|Koji Onishi en Transformers: Nueva Generación Ace TPPG2016.png|As en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016). Pee_Wee_Richie_Rich.png|Pee Wee en Ricky Ricón. Reginald_Richie_Rich.png|Reginald también en Ricky Ricón. Eita.jpg|Eita en Zatch Bell. Bari.jpg|Bari también en Zatch Bell. Chipotle.png|Dr. Chiplotte Jr. en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera. Che.png|Che Chapuza (2ª voz) también en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera. Irwin_%28Milly_%26_Mandy%29.png|Irwin en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio. Rockycgi.png|Rocky de Thomas y sus amigos. FredJonesBCSD.png|Fred Jones en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. 320px-MMBN2Dex.png|Dex Ogreon en MegaMan NT Warrior. Cody PPGZ.png|Cody en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Mark Lilly ugly americans.jpg|Mark Lilly en Ugly Americans. PHOTstartrek.jpg|Hikaru Sulu en las películas actuales de Star Trek. KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick de South Park (doblaje mexicano). Tumblr_ndjryptshx1snn5jwo1_500.jpg|Ajay Ghale en Far Cry 4. Garth AAO.png|Garth de Alpha y Omega. 1920x1200.jpg|Kung Jin en Mortal Kombat X. Ash_Ketchum_DP.png|Ash Ketchum (2ª voz) de Pokémon en los últimos 14 episodios de la temp. 11. Butch Pokémon.png|Butch en Crónicas Pokémon. Drewpokemon.png|Drew (2ª voz) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada. Conway Pokémon.png|Conway de Pokémon. Manic.png|Manic en Sonic Underground. Pantimedias Taro2.png|Pantimedias Taro en Ranma ½. 332x363-Jax-Novoa.jpg|Jax Novoa en Every Witch Way. DF1AlexBrowning.png|Alex en Destino final. Información Es un popular actor de doblaje, teniendo la cualidad rara vez vista de interpretar tanto a niños como a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Yugi Muto y su contraparte Yami Yugi en el anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, Anakin Skywalker adulto en las películas de Star Wars, Samwise Gamyi en la saga de El Señor de los Anillos, G.I.R. en Invasor Zim, Tsuneo en Doraemon; otros papeles conocidos suyos incluyen: Dende en Dragon Ball Z, Koga en Inuyasha, Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette, Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion, Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Kimimaro Kaguya, Hayate Gekko y el Kyubi en Naruto y Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV). Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de la República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Eduardo Garza con un show llamado "El Duelo". Filmografía thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Voz de Sheen - Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Voz de Gir - Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Irwin Daayán doblando Yu-Gi-Oh en Bonds production. thumb|230px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|right|230px|right Películas Hayden Christensen * James Kelly en Asalto americano (2014) * David Rice en Jumper (2008) * Billy Quinn en Factory Girl (2006) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) * Stephen Glass en El precio de la verdad (2003) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) * Sam Monroe Construyendo la vida (2001) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Phillippe Petit en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Robert Lincoln en Lincoln (2012) * Richie Nix en Tiro mortal (2008) * Tim Boyle en Miracle at St. Anna (2008) * Chris Pratt en El vigia (2007) * Jimmy Howell en Halloween H20 (1998) Sean Astin * Doug Withmore en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) * Aaron en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2001) * Morgan en Los lavaplatos (2000) Sebastian Stan * James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) * Chris Beck en Misión rescate (2015) * James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Ben en La aparición (2012) * James "Bucky" Barnes en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) Kevin Hart * Darnell en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) * Dante Slate Jr. en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) * Tree en Difícil de romper (2009) * Busta en Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) * Nashawn en Soul Plane (2004) James McAvoy * Kevin Wendell Crumb en Fragmentado (2017) * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Robbie Turner en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) Tom Felton * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Ben Foster * Steve McKenna en El mecánico (2011) * Oficial Bower en Pandorum (2009) * Sgto. Will Montgomery en El mensajero (2009) * Mars Krupcheck en Bajo amenaza (2005) Jay Hernandez * Jessie Harkness en Bad Moms (2016) * Sargento Reyes en Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) * Dominick Pezzulo en Las torres gemelas (2006) John Cho * Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) * Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) * Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek (2009) Nicholas Hoult * Nux en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) * Jack en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) * Eusebio en Furia de titanes (2010) Rain * Mark en El príncipe (La venganza) (2014) * Raizo en Asesino ninja (2009) * Taejo Togokhan en Meteoro, la película (2008) Justin Timberlake * Richie Furst en Apuesta máxima (2013) * Johnny Flanagan en Curvas de la vida (2012) * Ronnie en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) Jake Abel * Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) * Mark James en Soy el número cuatro (2011) * Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) Chris Evans * Nick Grant en Héroes (2009) * Detective Paul Diskant en Reyes de la calle (2008) * Hayden en The Nanny Diaries (2007) Breckin Meyer * Paul en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) * Josh Parker en Viaje censurado (2000) * Cole en Decisiones (1999) Michael Copon * Mathayus en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) * Penn en Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) * Artie Sánchez en Juego caliente (2006) Ryan Phillippe * Eric O'Neill en Un enemigo en casa (2007) * Keenan en Jugando con el corazón (1998) * Gil Martin en White Squall (1996) Emile Hirsch * Christopher McCandless / "Alexander Supertramp" en Camino salvaje (2006) * Jay Adams en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Johnny Truelove en Alpha Dog (2005) Chris Rankin * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) Tobey Maguire * Red Pollard en Alma de héroes (2003) * Homer Wells en Las reglas de la vida (1999) * David Wagner en Amor a colores (1998) Ryan Merriman * Kyle Johnson en La suerte del irlandés (2001) * Jack Cambridge en Peligro en casa (2001) * Ben Cooper en La morada inteligente (1999) Luke Grimes * Elliot Grey en Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) * Elliot Grey en Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) Eddie Redmayne * Newt Scamander en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) * William Stafford en The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) (2ª versión) Matt Bomer * John Boy en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * Felix Turner en Un corazón normal (2014) Wes Bentley * James Reed en Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Seneca Crane en Los juegos del hambre (2012) Cillian Murphy * Matthew Joy en En el corazón del mar (2015) * William Killick en En el límite del amor (2008) Ian Somerhalder * Arkin Langham en Anomalía (2014) * Dexter McCarty en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006) Tom Hardy * Ricki Tarr en Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) * Lane Twombly en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) James Wolk * Will Olsen en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Brad Cohen en Front of the Class (2008) (redoblaje 2014) Brendan Sexton III * Ladrón en Están todos bien (2009) * Blue Baxter en Oasis de fantasía (1998) Masi Oka * Bruce en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) * Bruce en Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) Freddy Rodríguez * Jesse Rodriguez en Nada como las vacaciones (2008) * Marco Valentin en Poseidón (2006) Channing Tatum * Tyler Gage en Step Up 2: The Streets (2008) * Tyler Gage en Un paso adelante (2006) Diego Luna * Jack Lira en Milk (2008) * Sancho en Vampiros: Los muertos (2002) Dustin Milligan * Bobby en Los mensajeros (2007) * Eric Watts en Entre mujeres (2007) Justin Bartha * Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) * Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) Sean Maher * Ted Moore en La guerra de las bodas (2006) * Brian Piccolo en La canción de Brian (2001) Adam Scott * Remy en Monster-in-Law (2005) * Johnny Meyer en El aviador (2004) Charlie Cox * Giovanni Bruni en Casanova (2005) * Lorenzo en El mercader de Venecia (2004) Gregory Smith * Chet Becker en Triángulo de una pasión (2004) * Alan Abernathy en Pequeños guerreros (1998) Jesse Bradford * Zak Gibbs en Tiempo congelado (2002) * Joey Pardella en Hackers (1995) Phillip Van Dyke * Luke en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) * Luke en Halloweentown (1998) Jason Biggs * Darren Silverman en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) * Paul Tannek en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) Casey Affleck * Bobby Calzone en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) (2da. versión) Christian Bale * Bobby Plate en Todos los pequeños animales (1999) * Jim Graham en El imperio del sol (1987) (doblaje original) Adam LaVorgna * Eddie en Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) * Brad en Chica linda (1994) Max Mok Siu-Chung * Foon en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Foon en Erase una vez en China II (1993) Otros papeles * Hawk (Michael Bisping) en XXx: Reactivado (2017) * Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks (2017) * Fred (Randall Park) en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Doug (Joey Greer) en The Late Bloomer (2016) * Teniente Decoudreau (Sean Boyd) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Trevor (Sergej Onopko) en No respires (2016) * Rick Flag (Joel Kinnaman) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) * Rell / Teck Tonik (Jordan Peele) en Keanu (2016) * Guía turístico (Zach Woods) en Cazafantasmas (2016) * Casey Jones (Stephen Amell) en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Domingo (Raúl Castillo) en Special Correspondents (2016) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Ben Affleck) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) (trailer 3) * Miguel (Jordi Vilasuso) en The Invitation (2015) * Jama Farah (Barkhad Abdi) en Enemigo invisible (2015) * Jake Carter (Mike "The Miz" Mizanin) en El Marine 4 (2015) * Voces adicionales en Hijo del crimen (2014) * Voces adicionales en Rudderless (2014) (doblaje mexicano) * Quinn (Simon Helberg) en We'll Never Have Paris (2014) * Jay (Chris Lemieux) en El justiciero (2014) * Joey (Joseph Russo) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) * Stosh "Piz" Piznarski (Chris Lowell) en Veronica Mars (2014) * Ford (Franz Drameh) en Al filo del mañana (2014) * Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) * Dale (Dale Steyn) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) * Garfield "Garf" (Jerrod Carmichael) en Buenos vecinos (2014) * Sargento Tre Morales (Victor Rasuk) en Godzilla (2014) * Det. Andre Daniels (K.C. Collins) en RoboCop (2014) * Soldado (Parker Sawyers) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Allan (Adam Driver) en Sólo amigos? (2013) * Louis Gaines (David Oyelowo) en El mayordomo (2013) * Voces adicionales en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Nick (Sean Faris) en El peón (2013) * Raleigh Becket (Charlie Hunnam) en Titanes del pacífico (2013) * Parajumper (Matthew Fox) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Jackie Robinson (Chadwick Boseman) en 42 (2013) * Lucas Desange (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mamá (2013) * Jack McClane (Jai Courtney) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) * Martin Taylor (George Newbern) en Atrapados en navidad (2012) * Marco (Chace Crawford) en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) * Franklin (Jonah Hill) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) * Voz de alerta en S.H.I.E.L.D (inicio) y Piloto en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) * Ronnie Ortiz-Magro en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Nat Colorado (Adam Beach) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Henry Lazar (Max Irons) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) * Michael Kovak (Colin O'Donoghue) en El rito (2011) * Daryl (Desmin Borges) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Rex Powers (Dan Schneider) en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Scooter Braur en Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) * Jacke (Adam Brody) en Los románticos (2010) * Vasquez (Joshua Alba) en Velocidad mortal (2010) * Sokka (Jackson Rathbone) en El último maestro del aire (2010) * DJ Williams (Columbus Short) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) * Damon (Oliver Jackson-Cohen) en Amor a distancia (2010) * Will (James Wolk) en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Rey Juan (Oscar Isaac) en Robin Hood (2010) * Albert J. "Stubby" Stubbins (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) * Juan (Cory Fernandez) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) * Edward Dalton (Ethan Hawke) en Daybreakers (2010) * Eugene (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Saber dar (2010) * Skinny (Tan Han-Jin) en Bruce Lee, mi hermano (2010) * Frank (Ricky Garcia) en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Don Beaman (Andy Buckley) en Policías de repuesto (2010) * Mark (Chris Kramer) en Elopement, Secuestro: 48 horas de horror (2010) * Fotógrafo (Masayuki Yonezawa) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) * Voz en máquina de baile en Karate Kid (2010) * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces adicionales en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) * Sargento Newman (Maximilian Osinski) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Bruce (Alan Ritchson) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) * Randy (Ed Westwick) en S. Darko (2009) * Carl (Tom Sturridge) en Los piratas del rock (2009) * Thomas (Damon Wayans Jr.) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Adam Davies (Zach Gilford) en Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) * Trent (Travis Van Winkle) en Viernes 13 (2009/Paramount) * Nikko Alexander (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Spectacular! (2009) * Dr. Canter (joven) (James Francis Ginty) en Identidad sustituta (2009) * Dan (Nick Thune) en Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) * Crawford Ian Lewis (Jake Curran) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Voces adicionales en Avatar (2009) * Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón (2009) * Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) * Kevin Cole (Cole Hauser) en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) * Gustavo (Viv Leacock) en Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) * Peter (Bradley Cooper) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) * Michael (Kelly Blatz) en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) * Eugene (Ilya Blednyy) en Contamination (2008) * Kumar (Kal Penn) en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) * Butch Cassidy (David Clayton Rogers) en La leyenda de Butch & Sundance (2008) * Hudson "Hud" Platt (T.J. Miller) en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) * Zach Taylor (Tristan Wilds) en Sabor a miel (2008) * Denny (joven) (Johnny Simmons) en El Espíritu (2008) * Ian (Tom Wisdom) en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) * Luke (Devon Graye) en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) * Dereck Black (Matt Bellefleur) en Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño (2008) * Wayne (Stephen Dervan) en A prueba de fuego (2008) * Derrick (Jordan Becker) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) * Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Evan (Michael Cera) en Super cool (2007) * Jude Fenny (Jim Sturgess) en A través del universo (2007) * Benjamin (Jesse Eisenberg) en The Hunting Party (2007) * Trey (Kevin Zegers) en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) * Marcus Bohem (Alex O'Loughlin) en Invisible (2007) * Jed Hanson (Chris Carmack) en Suburban Girl (2007) * Ben Wekselbaum (Nicholas D'Agosto) en Rocket Science (2007) * Rod Kimble (Andy Samberg) en Hot Rod (2007) * Lee Duncan (Tyler Jensen) en La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) * Tony Ravello (Shawn Roberts) en El diario de los muertos (2007) * Wilson DeLeón Jr. (Rick González) en Negocio sucio (2007) * Número 12 (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) en Tripulación Dave (2007) * Throckmorton (Steven Robertson) en Elizabeth: la edad de oro (2007) * Wesley/Blackout Menace (Jonathan Keltz) en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) * Dave, el duende (James Higuchi) en La hija de Santa (2006) * Spykes/Kid Omega (Ken Leung) en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) * Howard McLaughlin (Ryan Kwanten) en Flicka (2006) * Alex Rider (Alex Pettyfer) en Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006/doblaje mexicano) * Rick (Aaron Paul) en Misión imposible 3 (2006) * Pogue Parry (Taylor Kitsch) en Pacto infernal (2006) * Colby Paterson (David Paetkau) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Jimmy (Brian Geraghty) en Bobby (2006) * Vince (Ethan Suplee) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Zach Van Bourke (Wilmer Valderrama) en Menores sin control (2006) * Three G (Flex Alexander) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Josh (Derek Richardson) en Hostal (2006) * Abernathy Darwin Dunlap (Robin Taylor) en Aceptados (2006) * Bob Murray (Ryan Devlin) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Robbie Ryan (Beau Mirchoff) en Scary Movie 4 (2006/2ª versión) * Pim (Vince Vieluf) en Firewall (2006) * Ángel (Peter Vives) en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Frankie Cheeks (Sam Easton) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Jesse (Gus Carr) en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) * Dave England (Él mismo) en Jackass 2 (2006) * Damien Fahey (Él mismo) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) * Dr. Richard Clayton (Ron Livingston) en Extraña familia (2006) * Darryl (Cory Hardrict) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Paul Nerteaux (Jocelyn Quivrin) en El imperio de los lobos (2005) * Dusty Dinkleman (Chris Klein) en Solo amigos (2005) * Kostas (Michael Rady) en Amigas inseparables (2005) * Jason (Joshua Close) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) * Jonas (Jonas Talkington) en Furia de tiburones (2005) * Mohktar (Brandon Baker) en Campus Confidential (2005) * David Boscoe (Angelo Spizzirri) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) * Lefty (Dylan Brown) en Danny the Dog (2005) * Matt Stifler (Tad Hilgenbrink) en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) * Dil Driscoll (Michael Roof) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Lash (Jake Sandvig) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Dex (Giovanni Ribisi) en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) * Alan Parker (Jonathan Jackson) en Viaje a las tinieblas (2004) * Filotas (Joseph Morgan) en Alexander (2004) * Josh (David Lewis) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Glen / Glenda (Billy Boyd) y Glen (humano) (Beans El-Balawi) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Dr. Julian Haynes (Joe Michael Burke) en Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) * Garth Powell (Matthew Ewald) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) * Tommy Donegal (Topher Grace) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) * Neal Fox (Jesse Spencer) en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Rex "X-Ray" (Brenden Jefferson) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Silk Brown (André Benjamin) en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) * Reeve (Ekin Cheng) en Efecto vampiro (2003) * Fenster (Noel Fisher) en Agente Cody Banks (2003) * Jeff Gordon (Él msimo) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Logos (Lane Turney) en Mini Espías 3D (2003) * Tom Marvolo Riddle (Christian Coulson) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) * Christopher Harte (Eric Lively) en El pacto (2002) * Leo (Jaimz Woolvett) en Rock My World (2002) * Walker (Jonathan Parks Jordan) en Un amor para recordar (2002) * Sam (Levi James) en Buddy 3: en la copa mundial (2002) * Billy (William Greenblatt) en Yo era una rata (2001) * Rick Savage (Adam MacDonald) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Jack Bartlett (James Marsden) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) * Josh Bryantt (Erik von Detten) en El diario de la princesa (2001) * Andy (Nikolai Kinski) en Cocinando la vida (2001) * DJ (Donald Faison) en Josie y las melódicas (2001) * Reportero escolar (Cory Hodges) en La revancha de Max (2001) * Eric Kirby (Trevor Morgan) en Jurassic Park III (2001) * Vic Munoz (Jay Baruchel) en Casi famosos (2000) * Charlie Sims (Sascha Radetsky) en Camino a la fama (2000) * Tom Cosgrove (Joel Edgerton) en Los tres chiflados (2000) * Dennie Byrnes (Jon Abrahams) en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Boomer (J. Adam Brown) en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) * Stu Lou Quien (T.J. Thyne) en El Grinch) (2000) * Alex Browning (Devon Sawa) en Destino final (2000) * Justin (Ben Carr) en Alta fidelidad (2000) * Ricky (Ricky Mabe) en El fantasma del multicinema (2000) * Lalo Baldetti (Vincent Berry) en Sophie (2000) * George Harrison (Mark Rice-Oxley) en En su vida: John Lennon (2000) * Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * B. Moody (Jason Dohring) en Listos para ganar (2000) * Brad (Kacy Clark) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) * Cutter (Tom Wright) en Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) * Seth Yoder (Patrick Levis) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) * Hawk (Edward Furlong) en Rockeros Rebeldes (1999) * Angel Face (Jared Leto) en El club de la pelea (1999) * Joey Donner (Andrew Keegan) en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) * Tom (Freddie Cunliffe) en Zona de guerra (1999) * Dave Ednasi (Mark Webber) en Junto a ti (1999) * Ben Handleman (Glenn McMillan) en Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) * Jerome (Conrad Coleby) en Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) * Alan Joseph (Kevin Sussman) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Ivana (Scott Allen Cooper) en Nadie es perfecto (1999) * Ross (Joseph Perrino) en Una difícil decisión (1999) * Casey Connor (Elijah Wood) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) * Mowgli (Antonio Baker) en Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) * Pericles Addams (Jerry Messing) en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Louis (Mtume Gant) en Hurricane Streets (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (1ª versión/1998) * Chug Roman (A.J. Buckley) en Perturbados (redoblaje/1998) * Easy (Nathan Kress) en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) * Conrad (Noah Shebib) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Levon Waters (Jesse Moss) en El arca de Norman (1998) * Joseph Flyboy Potts (Jeremy Davies) en Enemigos del pasado (1997) * Meneer Chrome (Ewan McGregor) en El beso de la serpiente (1997) * Pete Lender (Bradley Pierce) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) * Josh (Jason Marsden) en La guerra por un troyano (1997) * Peter (Joshua Schaefer) en 8 días a la semana (1997) * Bruce Bolaños (Jimmy Karz) / Voz de niño en la calle en Matilda (1996) * Matt Finley (Mooky Arizona) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * John Baker Jr. (Lukas Haas) en Muchachos (1996) * Chip (Ryan Kent) en Alaska (1996) * Scott Fuller (Ernest Liu) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Justin Phelps (Tobias Mehler) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) * Simon "Sick boy" Williamson (Jonny Lee Miller) en Trainspotting (1996) (3ª versión) * Periodiquero (Chae Kirby) en Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) * Kung Wei (Jet Li) en El Ejecutor (1995) * Billy Jessup (Gary Joseph Thorup) en Jumanji (1995) * Cody (Cody Burger) en Pesos completos (1995) * Walter Welton (Joshua G. Mayweather) / Tim (algunos loops) (Devin Oatway) en Campamento Perdido (1994) * Nick Zsigmond (Austin O'Brien) en Mi primer beso 2 (1994) * Mark Baker (Joshua Jackson) en André (1994) * Pee Wee (Jonathan Hilario) / Reginald (Justin Zaremby) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Jesús (Víctor Rojas) en La lotería del amor (1994) * Tim (Danny Cooksey) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Foon (Biao Yuen) en Erase una vez en China (1991) * Niño perdido #6 (Adam McNatt) en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) * Johnny Applegate (Robert Jayne) en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Knox Overstreet (Josh Charles) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989/redoblaje) * Phil Hicks (Judd Nelson) en Fandango (1985) * Jake Ryan (Michael Schoeffling) en Se busca novio (1984/redoblaje) * Pete Fountaine (Corey Feldman) en Gremlins (1984/redoblaje) * Tyler (C. Thomas Howell) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982/redoblaje) * Richard (Christopher Atkins) en La laguna azul (1980/redoblaje) * David Bennett (John Rubinstein) en Los niños de Brasil (1978/redoblaje) * El Diablo (Mercedes McCambridge) en El exorcista (1973/versión extendida) * Colorado Ryan (Ricky Nelson) en Río Bravo (1959/redoblaje) * Niño (Paul Cole) en The Horror of Dracula (1958/redoblaje) Anime Kazuya Nakai * Ittō Asanuma en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * Raimi de Gusano en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Santuario (Versión de TV) * Mugen en Samurai Champloo Kenta Miyake * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fury Yuka Imai * Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J * Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J Again * Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J to X Aya Hirano * Dende en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Dende en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Hiro Yuki * Dende (adolescente) en Dragon Ball Z * Dende en Dragon Ball GT Hiroshi Kamiya * Tommy (el del Swampert) (joven) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada * Eita en Zatch Bell Kappei Yamaguchi * Goku en Monkey Typhoon * Robert en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco Katsuyuki Konishi * Dee Dunstan en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada * Yuzo (temp. 12) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla Koji Tsujitani * Yasukichi "Yasu" / Yakun en Ranma ½ * Doner en La leyenda de Ellcia Masakazu Morita * Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Infierno (Versión de TV) * Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Elíseos (Versión de TV) Masaya Onosaka * Bill en Pokémon * Takeshi Sendo en Espíritu de lucha Nozomu Sasaki * Hayate Gekkō en Naruto * Hayate Gekkō (Omake) en Naruto Shippūden Ryotaro Okiayu * Yuji Naruo en Burn-Up W * Yuji Naruo en Burn-Up Excess Taiki Matsuno * Koga en Inuyasha * Koga en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final Takahiro Sakurai * Joe Shimamura/009 en Cyborg 009 * Minos de Grifo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Tesshō Genda * Kyūbi en Naruto * Kyūbi en Naruto Shippūden Toshiyuki Morikawa * Kimimaro Kaguya en Naruto * Kaname Tōsen en Bleach Yūsuke Numata * Idasa (2ª voz, ep. 244) en Dragon Ball Z * Dex Ogreon en MegaMan NT Warrior Otros * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi / Caballero legendario Timaeus en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados * T.K. Takaishi en Digimon 02 * Lief / Jarred (joven) / Sombra de Lief en Deltora Quest * Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King * Yuji Okusu / Voces adicionales en Slam Dunk * Zero Enna en Candidato de la diosa * Dende (niño) en Dragon Ball Z * Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original) * Ryo en Bakugan * Dandy en Hamtaro * Supushan / Sheng Ren / Narración (primeros eps.) en Soul Hunter * Mitsuru Tsuwabuki en El anillo mágico * Shishi Ouin / Kayu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Kaji en Shuten Doji * Yuya Noda en Miracle Girls * Shinemon / Fuujin / Niño de la Aldea de la Estrella / Recepcionista de hospital (ep. 184) / Anbu que interroga a Naruto / Aldeano de la Aldea de los Campos de Arroz / Shinobi del grupo de Kankuro en Naruto * Seiya de Pegaso (Santuario) / Zeros de Sapo / Ikki de Fénix (niño, ovas 20 y 21) / Markino de Esqueleto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Raimi de Gusano en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Ichitaro Ishikawa en Corrector Yui * Pantimedias Taro en Ranma ½ * Andy Johnson en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Kaoru Matsutake / Ura Mimomomo en Mirmo Zibang * Bari en Zatch Bell * Doraemon (2ª-4ª temp.) / Suneo Honekawa, Insertos (2ª-4ª temp.) / Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Kyuusuke Sarashina / Kobayashi / Yamagishi / Toshiyuki Nishino en Sailor Moon SuperS * Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * Samurai / Estudiante del Instituto Técnico Pokémon / Potter / Tad / Koji (el del Sandslash) / Ken (Miembro masculino del CMP) (1ª voz) / Drew (desde temp. 7) / Tate / Tucker / Estudiante ninja / Conway / Edmund / Butch (Equipo Rocket) / Ash Ketchum (temp. 11, 14 eps.) / Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Ryuma en Shinzo * John Whitard en Nadja del mañana * Cody en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Ikki Takeda / Koga (2 eps.) en Kenichi * Tetsu Hayami en Blue Submarine No. 6 * Ladrón #3 (ep. 1) en Naruto Shippūden * Kojiro en Yaiba * Takeo Nanachi en Yakumo Tatsu * Araki Tetsuo (ep. 4) en Sally, la brujita * Chico (ep. 1) en Gulliver Boy * Contable de Millennium / Sicario / Voces adicionales en Gungrave * Doraemon / Suneo Honekawa / Títulos, Presentación e insertos en Doraemon (2005) Series animadas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Sheen Estevez en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Rex / Insertos en Generador Rex * Gran Gino en ¡Oye Arnold! * Ron Howard (temp. 11, ep. 232) en Los Simpson * Cubert J. Farnsworth (temp. 2, ep. 23) / Enos Fry (temp. 3, ep. 51) en Futurama * Tontón (redoblaje) en El escuadrón diabólico * Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * Pato Lucas / Silvestre (un ep.) en El show de los Looney Tunes * G.I.R en Invasor Zim * Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power * Marcos Diamante en La escuela del rino volador * Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Carver en La pandilla del fin de semana * Kevin en Ed, Edd & Eddy * "El niño" en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Diego / Dr. Chipotle Jr. / Toshiro / Niño Cáctus en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Audaz en Los campeones * Manic en Sonic Underground * Max Tennyson (joven) en Ben 10 * Johnny Abatti (segmento de Ángela Anaconda) en KaBlam! * Jake Long (ep. 65) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie * Candidatos gays por el amor verdadero de Clara en La casa de los dibujos * Kenny McCormick en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Narracion / Conescualo (un ep.) en Isla de mutantes * Queso en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Carver Descartes en La pandilla del fin de semana * Granville DeSpray en Mascotas extraterrestres * Og en Mike, Lu y Og * Utonio niño (2ª voz) / Brick (adolescente) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Marco en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos * Keo en Yakkity Yak * Olly / Bob en Bobinogs * Mark Lilly en Ugly Americans * Hormiga en La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa * Maní (Peanut) en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Rip Runner en Loonatics * Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Bucket en Dragones de Berk * Insertos / Niño / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Butch en Max Steel * Worriz en Lego: Legends of Chima * Bobby Joe en Crash Canyon * Casey Jones en Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Max en Max Inicia (doblaje mexicano) * Fred Jones en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! * Bugs Bunny / Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Krader en Mixels * Jermaine (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura * Astronauta / Jinete / Conductor / Camarógrafo / Voces adicionales en Un show más * Mascota Tortuga en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Fashion Plate en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Voces adicionales en Daria * Voces adicionales en El show de Garfield (un ep.) * Voces adicionales en Glenn Martin, dentista * Voces adicionales en MAD (4ª temp.) * Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos Películas animadas Jeffrey Garcia * Sheen Estevez en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio (2001) * Sheen Estevez en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) Pat Musick * Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) * Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) Otros * Bruce Wayne/Batman en LEGO Batman: La película * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Lancelot en Shrek Tercero * Kenny McCormick en South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo (1999) (versión de Warner Bros.) * Fefe / Gogo / Vendedor en Una película de huevos * Fantasma en Monster High: Embrujadas * Kevin en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Metus en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2008) * Libélula en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas * Garth en Alpha y Omega (2010) * Kludd en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas * Ratonel en Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales * Irwin en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio * Pato Lucas en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga Películas de anime * Nadare Rōga en Naruto: La Película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! * Yoshitsune en Appleseed EX Machina (2007) * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) * David en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor (2004) * Davis Motomiya en Digimon: La película (2001) * Shotaro Kaneda en Akira (1988) * Saburota Takasugi (Shinichiro Miki) en Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad (1998) * Nobou Tanaka (Hideyuki Hori) en Recuerdos (1995) * Príncipe Kirin en Ranma ½ la película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China * Peruru en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños * Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio * Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * Tom Misaki y Armand Callahan en Supercampeones: La seleccion mundial juvenil (1986) Series de televisión Jake Farrow * Rex Powers en Victorious * Rex Powers en Victorious: Loca de frustración * Rex Powers en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Taylor Kinney * Kelly Severide en Chigaco Med (2015) * Kelly Severide en Policías de Chicago (2014) * Kelly Severide en Chicago en llamas (2012-2016) Brandon Mychal Smith * Nico Harris en Sunny, entre estrellas * Él mismo en Jugando por el mundo Chace Crawford * Chica Indiscreta - Nate Archibald (2007-2012) * Gossip Girl: Retrospectiva - Nate Archibald (2013) James Van Der Beek * Elijah Mundo en CSI: Cyber (2014) * El mismo en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012-2013) Jay Baruchel * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Alex ("El relato de los dados del dráneo") ** Ross Doyle ("El relato de la sombra andante") Joseph Morgan * Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Los originales (2013-2016) * Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros (2011-2015) Matt Bomer * Donovan en American Horror Story: Hotel * Neal Caffrey en Cuello blanco Nicholas D'Agosto * West Rosen en Héroes (2007) * Chris (1979) en Caso cerrado (2004) Otros * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Wylie (James Hayes Liboiron) ("El relato de Jake Serpiente") ** Adder Carvallo (Kyle Downes) ("El relato del vampiro") ** Jim Gregory (Todd Fennell) y Abuelo Gene joven (Matthew Smiley) ("El relato del ojo de plata") * Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard (Liam McIntyre) en Flash * Jerome Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) en Gotham * Ja'mie (Chris Lilley) en Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada * Vincent Keller (Jay Ryan) en La bella y la bestia * Charles Deveaux joven (Edwin Hodge) en Héroes * Chin Ho Kelly (Daniel Dae Kim) en Hawaii Cinco-0 * Howard Wolowitz (Simon Helberg) en La teoría del Big Bang (Hastá 2016) * Insertos, Logan Fell (Chris Johnson) en Diarios de vampiros * Eric Forman (Topher Grace) en El show de los 70 * Sr. Wolfe (Rex Lee) en Suburgatorio * Gary Thorpe en Las travesuras de mi hermana * Adam Knight (Ian Somerhalder) en Smallville (2004) * Dabney Hooper en Malcolm * Arthur Curry, Trevor y Stuart Campbell (Ryan McDonell) en Smallville * Paul Buchanan (Sean Astin) en Monk * Frank Buffay, Jr. (Giovanni Ribisi) en Amigos * Zhane/Silver Ranger (Justin Nimmo) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger (Ricardo Medina Jr.) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje * Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) * Alfonzo Gomez en El retador * Profesor Z en El colegio del agujero negro * Varios personajes en Escalofríos * T.J. Taylor (2ª voz) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Simon Tassel en Los socios de la ley * Sam Winchester en Sobrenatural * Zach Stevens en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Lester Hashey en Band of Brothers * Matt McNamara en Nip/Tuck * Mark King en No culpes al koala * Anuciador en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove * Dan Patch en Hellcats * Eddie McDowd en Vida de perros * Clu bell (Erik von Detten) en Qué raro * Jeff Woodcock (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe * Archie Johnson (Archie Kao) y voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voz de Baile Improvisado en ICarly * Billy en American Horror Story: Asylum * Director de MTV/Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh * Cam (Kristopher Turner) en Sueños de Hollywood * Peter Russo (Corey Stoll) en House of Cards * Juaquin Prietto (Isahia Lehtinen) en Level Up * Lost ** Interno (David Ely) (2ª temporada, ep. 26) ** Chet (James Huang) (3ª temporada, ep. 58) ** Asistente de vuelo (Shawn Lathrop) (6ª temporada, ep. 104) * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Voces adicionales en El mentalista * Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Miniseries * Esteban (Michael Legge) (ep. 10) en La Biblia * Atreyu (Tyler Hynes) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin Telenovelas brasileñas Alexandre Nero * Terêncio en Ciudad Paraíso * Gilmar / Luís Eustáquio da Silva en Escrito en las estrellas * Baltazar Fonseca en Fina estampa * Stênio Alencar en La guerrera Sérgio Marone * Ceceu en El clon * Rafael en Como una ola * Miguel en Cobras y lagartos * Humberto en Paraíso tropical Ricardo Tozzi * Komal en India, una historia de amor * Douglas en Insensato corazón * Fabián/Ignacio en Encantadoras Joaquim Lopes * Carlos en Las cariocas * Josué en Dinosaurios y robots * Lucindo en Laberintos del corazón Gabriel Braga Nunes * Laerte en La sombra de Helena * Luis Fernando en Mujeres ambiciosas Gustavo Leão * Felipe en Belleza pura * Osmar en CuChiCheos Thiago Luciano * Iván en Alma gemela * Paulito en El profeta Otros * Fred (Pedro Furtado) en Mujeres apasionadas * Paulo César (Paulo Vilhena) en Celebridad * Juan Manuel (Heitor Martinez) en Señora del destino * Mocamba en Niña moza * Sandro (Darlan Cunha) en Siete pecados * Feliz (Humberto Guerra) en Dos caras * Cassio (Marco Pigossi) en Acuarela del amor * Pink (Mauricio Machado) en Cuna de gato * Sansón (Fernando Pavão) en Sansón y Dalila * Edgar Vieira (Thiago Fragoso) en Lado a lado * Daniel (Rodrigo Andrade) en Rastros de mentiras * Arnoldo (Raphael Viana) en Imperio * Ricardo (Bruno García) en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida * Nicolás (Hugo Bonemer) en Por siempre * Leo (Raphael Sander) en Verdades secretas Dramas coreanos * Jang Sae Hoon en El Fénix * King Jungjong en Una joya en el palacio * Oh Dae San / Lee Joon Hee en Cinderella man * Cha Seung Pyo en Dating Agency: Cyrano Videojuegos * Samsagaz Gamyi en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos * Tom Riddle en Harry Potter for Kinect * Benjamin Carmine en Gears of War 2 * Benjamin Carmine en Gears of War 3 * Gear CGO en Gears of War 3 * Grunts / Elites / Brutes en Halo 3 * Grunts / Elites / Brutes - Halo 3: ODST * Ajay Ghale en Far Cry 4 * Kung Jin en Mortal Kombat X * Samsagaz Gamyi en Lego Dimensions Documentales * Voces varias en Documentales de la BBC Locución * Helados Holanda - Voz de Max (Max Inicia) (promo: Max Apolo Pintalengua) (2014) Dirección de doblaje * Dragon Ball Z Kai (eps. 1-54) * Brüno (doblaje de Sony) * Doraemon (temps. 2-4) * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Sirvienta a Domicilio * El mentalista * Punisher: Zona de guerra * La mansión Wolfberg * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia * Chica indiscreta (ep. 112) * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 * Glitch * Every Witch Way * The Messengers * Cuello blanco (temp. 6) * Amigas para siempre * Las leyendas Adaptación * Dragon Ball Z Kai Intérprete * Isla de mutantes - Tema de entrada (junto a Eduardo Garza y Enrique Madrid) * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Tema de entrada Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * IDF (hasta 2016) * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians - El Foro ''(hasta 2016) * Sensaciones Sónicas - ''Suite Sync * SPG Studios Inc. * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Voltaic Studios México Premios *Premio Bravo (23ª entrega de premios): Como mejor actor de doblaje en caracterización y dificultad de personajes. Curiosidades *Irwin Daayán ha coincidido dos veces con la seiyū Wasabi Mizuta, ya que ambos interpretan a 2 personajes en sus respectivos idiomas (español y japonés) los cuales son: Doraemon en la versión de 2005 de Doraemon y G.I.R en Invasor Zim (doblaje japonés). *Irwin Daayán recibió el Premio Bravo como mejor actor de doblaje en caracterización y dificultad de doblaje el 19 de noviembre de 2014; el premio le fue dado por Candiani Dubbing Studios. *Ha remplazado al actor Gabriel Ramos en varias ocaciones: **Gabriel dobló a Ash Ketchum desde la 1ª temporada hasta la temporada 11 (hasta los primeros 38 episodios), e Irwin lo dobló en los últimos 14 episodios de la temporada 11. **Gabriel dobló a Draco Malfoy en la tercera y cuarta película e Irwin lo dobló a partir de la quinta película. Enlaces externos * * Daayán, Irwin Daayán, Irwin Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010